Blind Belief
by Sarre
Summary: They called me the Wolf Witch, but superstition blinds so easily. Hidan x O.C
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Destiny. I'm currently fifteen and a half years old. I have paper pale skin and eyes to match. People constantly think that I'm blind, I'm not.

This is my story of pain, betrayal and family. When I was five my house was burned to the ground and my mother was killed. I never had a father. I was accused of being a witch by the town's folk, so I fled to the forest. Superstition prevents the townsfolk from going into the forest, even now. I stayed there until I was ten. I only occasionally went into the town to speak to the lord. I was known locally as the Wolf Witch.

But the real story began when I was ten and a half.

/\/\/\/\/\

It was approaching midnight as I walked through the nameless town I once lived in. My footsteps echoed on the cold, grey cobble stones. The town was empty, as it always was at this time of night. I drew my hood up to cover my head, and pulled the drawstrings tightly. Suddenly, screaming pierced the cool night air, along with the familiar crackling of fire.

I quickened my pace to a run as I neared the forest that served as my home. The leaves would catch fire quickly, and the whole town would be surrounded by destructive flames. As I reached the edge of the town, I could see the forest line. Ten pairs of golden eyes greeted me. A pack of wolves; my family. If the forest burned, so would they and many other animals.

I was called the Wolf Witch because I had magic in me. I could churn the very earth to do my bidding. Raising my palms, I pushed the magic there. The earth around the village rose up, creating a wall, but I was too late. Many of the trees were already alight, fire twisted through the trees without mercy. I dashed through the forest without a second glance. Fire raging behind me, I feared that if I looked back, the flames would be licking at my heels.

I ran for what seemed to be an eternity. Dashing madly through the trees, I ran until I collapsed in a crumpled heap on the ground.

When I awoke I blinked groggily. My muscles ached from fleeing the flames. As my vision returned, I was astounded. The trees were different. Back in my forest, the tree's bark was gnarled and twisted, but the tree's here had smooth bark. The leaves were lighter in colour to the foliage in my forest. Sun was shining through the gaps in the trees.

As I sat up, I realised that a thick layer of frost had covered my frail body as I slept. Once I was standing, I stretched out the knots in my muscles that had formed from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position for so long. I walked slowly, taking in my new surroundings gradually. I pulled my cloak tighter around myself. I wasn't used to the sun.

I walked in a random direction, but not the one that I had come from originally. I would never return to that place. I walked onwards for God knows how long before I heard the sounds of fighting. Curious, I walked forwards slowly, keeping to the shadows. As I edged closer I could see a bright blob of orange. As I arrived at the edge of the clearing, I peered into it from behind a tree.

"Hey, Sakura Chan!" a loud voice yelled.

I stumbled back, clutching my ears, in surprise at the sheer loudness of the voice. I had been surrounded by silence most of my life, I wasn't used to loud noise.

In my confusion I stumbled into the clearing. Suddenly, something cold and sharp was pressed against my neck.

"Who are you?"

/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N: **Hello dear readers, I'm Lenore. Obviously I'm the writer of this story, but Sarre is my editor. I hope you've enjoyed it so far, both reviews and criticism are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

I stiffened at the feel of the cold metal pressed up against my throat. My eyes trailed up the knife, up the wielder's arm, and reached his face. He had onyx eyes and black hair. His eyes were cold, filled with darkness. I growled, baring my teeth primitively, my hands curling into claws, preparing to strike.

"Who are you? I will not ask you again," he commanded, scanning my face.

"Destiny, the Wolf Witch," I growled out, my temper flaring up at the thought of being pushed around by a mere boy.

I grabbed the strange knife and twisted his hand back until the joints in his wrist cracked, forcing him to drop the knife. In return he glared at me, but didn't pick it up. Suddenly, a poof of smoke erupted in the middle of the clearing,

"Yo," a voice called.

It was a man. He had silver hair, (which, frankly, made him look rather old), and a mask covering most of his face. Out of impulse I grabbed the small knife that was tied to my side, along with many other pouches filled with healing herbs. They had come in handy many times.

"Sasuke, is this a friend of yours?" the man asked.

"No Kakashi-Sensei, she just appeared out of the forest," said Sasuke, whose name I now knew, turned back to glare.

"Well, you're going to have to come with me," Kakashi stated, walking towards me.

I inclined my head slightly to the left, questioningly.

Need to go where? I thought, suspecting a trap.

Suddenly, Kakashi was beside me, gripping my arm. With another poof of smoke we were teleported to a room with yet another old man in it.

"Ah, Kakashi. Who is this young girl?" the old man asked.

I scrutinised his face while Kakashi explained. The man was definitely over sixty. Deep wrinkles lined his face, and his skin was dark and leathery from the sun. His posture was relaxed, I could tell that he was kind.

"What is your name, child?" he asked.

"Destiny," I replied curtly, looking around the room.

"Well, Destiny, what are you doing in Kohana?" he queried kindly.

"There was a forest fire. I was escaping the flames and I heard yelling, so I went to see what it was," I answered.

"Yes, we saw the flames. I am afraid you are the only survivor. I am truly sorry for your loss," he replied sadly.

Kakashi reached over and gently patted my shoulder. I nodded, not sad at all.

I ended up living with Sasuke, as I had no other place to go. The old man, Sarutobi, was the leader of the village. He was called the Hokage. He had offered to me the chance to become a ninja, the equivalent of my home town's knights. Sarutobi had told me to reply straight away, but to give it some thought.

I sat up, blinking sleepily. My uncut hair pooling around my waist, I sneezed. Sasuke's house always made me sneeze. It stunk of perfume, girls (fan girls) perfume. Perfume had always made me sneeze. I stood up, stretching my sore limbs. I looked outside, it was still dark. I had a strange habit of waking up at odd hours.

I walked through the halls of my new home, searching for Sasuke. I couldn't find the bathroom. Finally, after twenty minutes of searching, I found him. I opened his bedroom door and crept in.


End file.
